


Their hearts don't beat like ours

by pepparketchup



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepparketchup/pseuds/pepparketchup





	Their hearts don't beat like ours

“What’s this?” Jensen was smiling a kind of half smile, trying not to seem too excited because it was really out of his macho-I don’t care about this nonsense-character to even be a little excited about that big pink package lying in the middle of the living room.  
“Oh, it’s just something I thought you should have.” Misha was smiling that goofy smile which made Jensen’s heart melt every time, the one with all his teeth showing. He took Jensen’s hand and dragged him towards the couch.

He pushed Jensen down, grabbed the package and placed it in his lap.  
“Go on, open it!”  
“Did you really need to make it pink?” Jensen needed to say it because it would have been a little too girly to _not_ say it.  
“Yes.”  
“Did you _really_ need to put a bow on it though?”  
“Yes, it was absolutely necessary.” 

He _was_ excited and curious though, so after complaining a little about the bow again (because that’s what macho-texas-men do, don't bug him about it) Jensen ripped the wrapping and the bow off and opened the box. All he could see inside was paper. Like a lot of paper. He felt confused and looked at Misha.  
“What?”  
“You gave me paper?”  
“Oh my god, of course not, keep looking!”  
Jensen tossed some paper away, found a smaller black box and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a piece of a jigsaw puzzle on it, with the date of, well, their first date, carved into it.  
"I have a piece too." Misha showed him the necklace he was wearing, with a matching jigsaw piece that would fit perfectly into his.  
“This is perfect Mish.”  
“Come on, you haven’t even gotten to the good part yet. Keep looking!” Misha took the necklace away from him so he could keep digging. Jensen knew that he also took it because he didn't like to make a big deal out of things like this, so he didn't say anything about it and continued his search through the paper. He found a bag of his favorite candy, some Russian beer and some other stuff (most of them eatable) and in the bottom he found a book.  
 _"Extreme kama sutra for beginners?_ ”  
“What? You know I can’t give you a gift without being at least _a little_ inappropriate.”  
“How can it be extreme AND for beginners at the same time?”  
“Well, I guess we just have to figure that out later.” He smirked. “Come on, I have more to show you!” He took Jensen’s hand again, helped him to get off the couch and pushed him towards the kitchen.

When Jensen opened the door he was genuinely surprised. Misha had prepared dinner, the table was already set with candles and roses and everything. Misha was smiling with his whole body when Jensen turned around to face him.  
“I’m sorry, did I forget my own birthday again or what is this?”  
“No, I just wanted to tell you how much I love you.” Misha gave him a quick kiss before pushing him towards the table.  
“This is too much Mish.”  
“No, I would never dream of making anything _too much_.”  
He got the food out of the oven and opened a bottle of wine while Jensen watched him from his seat. Jensen wasn’t really good with words, not for this kind of occasions anyway, so he just kept quiet and smiled awkwardly when Misha looked at him.  
“Something wrong?” Misha looked a little worried.  
“No no, of course not! Seriously Misha, this is just too sweet.”  
“Would you please stop saying that? It’s really not.” He gave Jensen a plate with food, sat down on the other side of the table and tried to look casual but Jensen could see that he was blushing a little. It was one of the most adorable things Jensen had ever seen.  
“I’ll make it up to you later, I promise!”  
“Sure babe.” Misha started to eat before adding: “I would really make a good trophy wife when the day comes, don't you think?"


End file.
